creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Kritik, Feedback und Verbesserungen/@comment-28703576-20170208190437/@comment-24638455-20170211033846
Ich will als erstes mal was in den Raum werfen, wovon bis jetzt (wenn ich es nicht übersehen habe) nicht die Rede war: die grauen Balken auf der Hauptseite. Natürlich sind wir vom Thema her kein wirklich "buntes" Thema, aber weiß auf grau vor schwarzem Hintergrund ist meiner Meinung nach doch ein wenig zu farblos. Wäre jedenfalls bestimmt einen Versuch wert, die z.B. mal passend zum Design des Wikis rot zu färben oder so. Wär allgemein dafür - wenn wir schon beim Thema Veränderungen sind - nicht nur die Inhalte (und deren Reihenfolge) zur Diskussion zu stellen, sondern auch die Darstellung. Ob die Überschriften zentriert besser aussehen würden, oder ob man beispielsweise auf die Balken ganz verzichten könnte (ist zwar das Design, das die meisten Wikis benutzen, aber das italienische Wiki zum Beispiel nicht und das englische früher ebenfalls nicht. Nur damit man mal mögliche alternative Ansätze vor Augen hat.) Um mich in die Diskussion mit den Kategorien einzuklinken und ebenfalls ein wenig zu kritisieren: eine in bestimmten Zeitabständen variierende Auswahl wie von Stifler und Dusche vorgeschlagen hätte eben leider den Nachteil, dass das mit einem kleinen Arbeitsaufwand verbunden wäre (verglichen mit der Aktualisierung der Blogliste ein extremer Aufwand.. und die steht seit einem halben Jahr still.) Die Liste an den Rand zu setzen, wo jetzt die neuen Pastas stehen, wär zwar keine schlechte Idee, 'ne perfekte Lösung in meinen Augen allerdings auch nicht. Zum einen wird die womöglich ziemlich lang (wenn es eine komplette Liste sein soll) und zum anderen sind die meisten Titel doch eher kurz, würde das nicht irgendwie seltsam aussehen, wenn die da auf der größeren Hälfte so am Rand kleben? Jedenfalls stimme ich zu, dass an der Kategorienübersicht irgendetwas geändert werden sollte, würde aber eher dazu tendieren, die zu vervollständigen, statt ohne Bildchen an den Rand zu schieben. Sieht so weniger langweilig aus, finde ich. Oder man könnte das mit dem Slider zusammenlegen - da einfach vier beliebte Kategorien "als Aushängeschild' rein. Finde es prinzipiell ganz nett, wenn sich auf der Seite ein bisschen was bewegt und eine solche Diashow hätte im Gegensatz uim aktuellen "... deine Kreativität ist gefragt!" auch noch Informationsgehalt. Und was die Blogs betrifft, die ich vorher schonmal nebenher angesprochen hatte... bevor die verschwinden, wäre ich dafür, das Featuring-System wieder abzuschaffen, sodass man da die neuesten Beiträge sieht. Schließlich kommt hin und wieder auch mal was interessantes und wenn man nicht regelmäßig die komplette Liste überprüft, an der sich auch öfter über längere Zeiträume nichts tut, kriegt man davon kaum etwas mit. Vielleicht könnte man da sogar auch noch eine Liste mit den aktuellsten Forenbeiträgen hinzufügen, falls das nicht zu viel ist, aber ganz ohne Schnittstelle zum Community-Bereich würde mir persönlich auf der Hauptseite was fehlen. Zuletzt noch meine Meinung zu dem Infotext, der sich zwischen Slider und Kategorien (und unter der immerhin teilweise passenden Überschrift "Was ist Creepypasta") versteckt. Dass den viele Neulinge nicht lesen oder überlesen ist wohl ein größeres Problem, aber vielleicht kann man das schon allein dadurch eindämmen, dass man den Text bis auf die eigentlich selbsterklärenden Links entfernt. Stichworte springen im Vergleich zu 'nem ganzen Textblöckchen womöglich eher ins Auge, auch wenn sich noch andere interessante Inhalte darum herum befinden.